tournament_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 2 (8)
Day 2 is the second episode of Tournament 8, and was released in February 2020 and the title is: 'Can You heat your speed?. It features the first apperance of Orange in both of his forms, Light Turquoise (later called Turquoise Tan), Teal, the reveal of the Leaderboard System, the only apperance of Sun in his starting form, Cyan and Tan got mentioned, as well as revealed Ghost Rooms 1, 2 and 3. where Salmon is eliminated. It is also the first day where a Real event is held. Starting Scene In the first scene, Orange looks depressed about his maintaining place, so his sister, Light Turquoise comes in and tells him what happened. Orange said that he fell below the elimination zone, and so does Light Turquoise. He didn't know how he got placed so low, and Light Turquoise replies that the other characters are doing well (especially Gray since he placed 1st). Light Turquoise asked for Orange if they invite Lime Green, they can ask him how is he doing. But out of knowhere, Red-Brown appears in the stage, looking at a depressed Orange. Orange asks Red-Brown why is he touching him, Red-Brown told to him: 'You don't have to worry, Orange.' to which in Orange's response: 'I feel sad. Can you recover Lime Green?', Red-Brown tells to keep up with other colors, then he can meet Lime Green after the competition. After minutes of explaining later, the first real event is introduced with a name: Point Blank Jumping. The event to be added Ending Scene The Leaderboard System has mistakenly appointed out the score between Orange and Sun, whose scores are 105 pts. respectively. However, with a little fix of points, Sun's score drops down by 2 points, and with Sun placing last, he has 30 seconds to live before dissapearing. This puts Sun into absolute rage while bullying Orange, which doesn't work. Sun's arms turn gray and Orange responded to Sun that nobody messes with hosts, and insults Sun to called as Tan. Sun and Orange both fight, but Red-Brown tells that a repainting of Orange has happened. Lime Green tells that it reminds him to how he participated in Colorsathlon Remastered (although it is now cancelled as Nash Izumrud has no intention of editing the rest of Colorsathlon Remastered). Teal appears outside of the stage and tells the hosts if they need his help. Lime Green recommends an arrow that could freeze Sun in just 1 hit. Teal gives an arrow to Lime Green and Cyan gets mentioned. Lime Green throws and arrow to Sun and Red-Brown moves out of the way, successfully freezing Sun. With 30 seconds passed, Sun dissapears and is sent to Ghost Room 1. Scoring to be added Event Results and Leaderboard The editor punished the colors due to exactly simular results to this event. Instead of giving the scoring that was shown on the screen, he created a different scoring. The Duke Duo and Transparent Green will have 20 pts. and Pink will have nothing. Pink will receive her first last place medal. Other than that, everything below the top 10 match exactly simular, the only difference of that is receiving 100 pts. to everyone. The symbols (\/ and /\) create a change during the previous day. Notes * STFU Count 3: Lime Green and Red-Brown raged at Sun, causing the count to appear. * Compared to Day 1, STFU Count has only been counted once. * Sun is the first male color to be eliminated, and the 2nd overall. * Because the title spoke for itself, it was the first day that had a punishment. Pictures to be added